User blog:ChocophileBenj/Create your own Candy Crush levels ! (REVIEWED TUTORIAL)
Do you want to create your own levels of Candy Crush Saga ? (or rather pictures of them) One possibility is to create a grid, to put manually pictures of candies with ctrl c+ctrl v but... it may be boring, isn't it ? Fortunately, you can go much faster ! Use GAME MAKER. This software is supposed at first to let you create games, so you could recreate Candy Crush, but it also has a "room" editor that allows you to pose your candies and blockers very easily. Download section There are two things to download : Download Game maker here (required, so you can use my editor - you download it only once, for the subsequent versions of the editor below) : http://www.clubic.com/lancer-le-telechargement-336428-0-game-maker.html Download the editor I built with it here (you can put it in any folder, but you'll take screenshots of your levels, so make sure it isn't in a messed-up folder) : https://www.sendspace.com/file/qg7oau Note : last version of my editor (14/12/2014) is named "Candy Crush Pictures editor" like the previous one (from the 04/12). In this new version, popcorn is introduced (as it appeared four days ago in CCS) and mystery candies have their actual form, instead of a standard candy + a white circle. Create a level with this editor 1 - DOWNLOAD : Download both Game Maker and the editor, as mentioned in the section above. 2 - GET STARTED : Make sure you are in "advanced mode". If necessary, check the file menu. Then, duplicate the "Level 140" room thanks to a right-click (it is a template for your final level : it has good size, script code...). Make the snap x and the snap y to 40 (in the above bar ; if you duplicated "Level 140" it should already have these values) 3 - PUT CANDIES AND BLOCKERS : Select your level/room, then the "objects" tab of it (among "objects" "settings" "tiles" ...). Then, make sure that the "delete underlying box" is checked otherwise you'll see several candies overlapping each other ! Then, just put all the candies and blockers you want. If you want to create a special candy behind a lock or marmalade, use the "lock" or "marmalade". Hold "shift" to put your items faster. 4 - ABOUT KEYS AND CHESTS : If you put an empty chest will always contain a standard candy by default. If you want it to contain something else, put the chest(s) on your map first, then click "lock all instances" (the closed lock in the upper bar next to the snaps), then put the objects (special candies, candy bombs...) on your chest. Now, you can unlock the instances (click the open lock) and go on. If you want to make an empty chest, fill it with the "emptiness" object (that won't be shown on final result). 5 - TELEPORTERS/CONVEYOR BELTS : If you want to put some of them : select the "tiles" tab of your room, then create a new layer with depth -50, so your teleporters will be shown above everything else (since all the items have a depth around 0, but none of them is at -50) ; use the 1,000,000-deep layer for conveyor belts. There are no corners, I'm sorry. Since conveyor belts and teleporters are tiles, you can put them and delete them independently from the objects. 6 - FOR A JELLY LEVEL : after you've designed the layout of your level, it's time to put some jellies. First, lock all the instances (like it's described in step 4) and you can put your jellies with no fear of delete underlying candies (in the "Jelly levels" section, the J and double J). You will have to unlock instances to make changes afterwards. 7 - FOR AN INGREDIENTS LEVEL : after you've designed the layout of your level (and maybe put some ingredients starting on the board), lock all the instances (like it's descibed in step 4), put the exit arrows with no fear of underlying candies. You will have to unlock instances to make changes afterwards. 8 - CAPTION (REQUIRED) : you must place the caption of your level (a rectangle with the color and the symbol of it) at the original place of the previous caption, to precise which type it is. If it is a jelly or an ingredients level, you'll see it in the corresponding folder. Otherwise, it is in "other levels" folder. 9 - SETTINGS (MOSTLY REQUIRED) : Go in the "settings" tab of your room and click "creation code". If you've duplicated the "Level 140" room, you see a code. Otherwise, copy/paste the code of level 140 in it. Now, change the parameters of your levels. In the order : -> the number of moves, the number of colors, the number of moves of bombs (you must put it at 0 to desactivate it) -> The score required to reach 1,2,3 stars (score1, score2, score3) -> Informations specific at each kind of level : if you edit a level of some type (jelly for instance) it won't check the value for the other types (for instance it won't check number of cherries and hazelnuts in the ingredients part). ->-> If it's a jelly level, don't do anything ! A counter initialized at 0 will be automatically increased with your jellies. You don't have to change anything other than the values described above. ->-> If it's an ingredients level, just change your number of cherries and hazelnuts required. ->-> If it's a timed level, just change your minutes and seconds. ->-> If it's a moves level, you've nothing to change. ->-> If it's a candy order level, chech the numbers below to know what kind of amount you want (from 0 to 15 for classical kind of orders, from 16 to 18 for wild comboes which are an invention of mine) 10 - GREAT, MY LEVEL IS DONE, SO NOW ? Run the game (in the all-above bar) and look at how wonderful your level is. If you see 3 consecutive candies that form a match, you can change the color of any of them by clicking of them, so they won't form a match anymore. Once you're done, press "F9" and it'll take a screenshot of your level and save it in a .png file. ->You can build several levels in a row, then run the game, then navigate through your levels with the "left" and "right" arrows, taking a screenshot of each. Remember that you'll navigate through them in the same order they are sorted in your "room" folder. FAQ Q - Help me ! I have several candies on a space ! A - Well, this is because you put several candies on a space. Go back to the editor and delete them until you have one single candy. Q - What if I want to put dispensers above the first row of the level ? Q - What if I want to put bombs/ingredients/swirls dispensers above the first row of the level ? A - It's very simple : changhe the Y-snap to 20 instead of 40, then put your dispensers 20 pixels above the level : only the lower part of the dispenser will be visible, and it'll be fine. Also, they won't be a black space. (this was a bug in the previous version). Category:Blog posts